RvB Transformers:Out of Mind
by Lecter the Werewolf
Summary: I took the short spinoff series of Red vs. Blue in Season 5 and gave it a Transformer mix. Those who watch RvB know what is going on. Those who don't, write to me for help.
1. Part One

RvB-Transformers: Out of Mind

Disclaimer: Red vs. Blue is owned by Rooster Teeth and Transformers is owned by Hasbro

Part One

Shockwave was in a hurry but he did not run. He approached a door guarded by two of his hired soldiers,

"You there, look alive," he ordered as he headed through the door.

"Crikey, the boss seems like he's in a bad mood today," one of the guards said to the other.

"No kidding."

"Hold on a bit, you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Come on, you have to hear that?"

"Hear what?" They turned to see a figure coming into visibility with two guns pointed.

"Oh crap."

The figure knocked its guns into one of the guard's head, killing him instantly. The other guarded open fired as the black armor robot ran for cover. The guard reloaded and then got a good view of the robot's back,

"Got you now, mate," he said, "What's that noise?"

He looked down and saw a grenade attached to his foot. "Crikey." The grenade exploded and sent him high into the air.

"Hope I didn't scare you fellas," the robot said in a female voice. The body fell behind her as she walked to the door.

Voice over: I've been tracking my old friend, Shockwave. Hoping he would lead me to his boss. But I wasn't having any luck until he came here. Now, I hate lock doors, but that means there something or someone worth locking up. Still I have a pretty good six scenes and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was walking right into a trap.

The female robot ran back as fast as she could to avoid the oncoming hover-car from crushing her.

"Well, well, look who abandoned her mates to follow me," Shockwave said in the driver's seat, "I flattered, of course, but you'll have to pardon me for not acting surprised, R-C?"

Voice over: Oh by the way, I'm R-C. And, yes, I know it's a guy's name.

"It seems you killed my two best guards," continued Shockwave, "Oh bugger."

"Oops, sorry about that," replied R-C.

"Parish the thought, my dear. Tomorrow's payday, you actually saved me quite a bit of money. Kill anyone else and I'll have to start paying you commission."

"Where is he?"

"Oh right, and here I thought you were spending all this time trying to get close to me. Tsk, tsk."

"Cut the shit, where is he?"

"Yes, he asks about you too, R-C. It's almost as if you two were on the same mind."

"That's not funny."

"Sorry but I can't play matchmaker today. I'm entirely too busy."

Shockwave prepared to head out in the hover-car but R-C jumped into the driver's seat. She tried to knock him out but got knocked out herself.

"Damnit," she cursed.

"Tah-tah for now," Shockwave called out.

Voice over: So here's my problem, Shockwave was my only lead. Loosing him would mean loosing any chance of finding his boss. There was no way I was going to let that happen. Shockwave didn't know it but he was going to lead me right to him.

R-C fired a tracer round from her sniper rifle. The round landed on the back of Shockwave's car as his hover-car sped off. An incoming call came from the radio,

"Come in Shockwave," a voice said.

"Shockwave here. Go ahead."

"Did she take the bait?"

"Indeed. Hook, line, and sinker, mate. Hook, line, and sinker."

"Excellent. Mwah-ha-ha-ha."


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Special forces training

Several Years Ago

R-C and her boyfriend, Optimus Prime, were watching the Special Ops go through their exercises.

"Your armor looks good," said Optimus, "A lot better than this regulation Autobot stuff they give us."

"They told us each one has a unique ability," R-C mentioned, "I've been trying to figure out what my is."

"R-C, you know, you don't have to do this."

"I'm not doing it just because I have to."

"It's just that, there are these rumors about experiments they're running. They're taking computer programs and putting them inside robot heads. Just sounds a little crazy."

"You know I can't talk about with you."

"I know."

"Technically, you're not supposed to be _here_."

"I know."

"Hey, Optimus," another robot peaked out from a distance, "Come on."

"Yeah hold on a second, Prowl," Optimus called.

"Yes, I best think you should go, private," Shockwave appeared out of Optimus' corner, "We've got _real_ military work to do here. Perhaps you should go back to your training, learn how to get shot properly."

"Yeah thanks. I was already leaving." Optimus started heading out when he stopped,

"R-C, I," he paused for a moment, "Just be careful."

Voice over: He was right about the rumors; every one of the operatives was paired and implanted with some modified AI. They were suppose to make us faster or stronger or, in my case, just plain meaner. The experiment worked for a while, then people just started going crazy. So they scrap the project and began removing the AI modules and deleting them one by one. Problem was, some of the AI's did not want to be deleted, and they began resisting the removal process. The one in my head, Galvatron, was one of the difficult ones. Since they could erase him, they decided to erase both of us. And that didn't go over so well. By the time we escaped the facility, it was pretty clear I had to figure out a way of getting rid of Galvatron, for good. Unfortunately, it's pretty to hide your thoughts from something that is living inside your head. It was that long until he figured out how to jump out of me and into others using the radio.

R-C observed a tower that Shockwave headed to.

Voice over: So removing him was the easy part. Killing him was going to be a different story. And as much as I hate to admit it.

"I'm going to need some help."


	3. Part Three

Part Three

Present Day

R-C had traveled through the Commercial District searching for her aid. She found him over at a pawnshop, picking at the lock. She raised her twin guns at him,

"Alright, freeze!"

"Sorry officer," said the robot as he concealed his own gun from sight, "I uh lost my keys to my shop here and I was uh trying to figure out how to."

"You never were a very good liar, Grimlock," R-C commented. The robot turned to face her,

"Grimlock? I haven't been called 'Grimlock' in a really long time. Hello, _Arlee_."

"I haven't been called 'Arlee' in a really long time. You down to petty theft now, Grim, seems like a waste of your talents."

"Hey, whatever pays the rent. There's not much call for a former infiltration specialist these days."

"I think that's about to change. There is a place I want to get into and _they_ don't want me to get into it."

"You know, they never do. What do you think D, should we trust her?" A holographic image of a small robot appeared at Grimlock's right,

"Hmm, that depends. Is _he_ still with her?" R-C was surprised by the AI,

"What the? You still have yours?"

"Alarm, threat level raised," alerted D, "71 percent of negative outcome."

"Okay take it easy," Grimlock said, "Thank you D. Look, put the weapon down R-C. Defensor is not a threat to anyone, never was. You know, if anyone should be nervous about onboard passengers here, it should be me."

"Well don't be nervous, Galvatron's gone."

"Chance of defeating Agent R-C's still very unlikely."

"Okay I get it. Thank you, retire now."

"Executing."

"Let's go inside."

Grimlock and R-C headed into his apartment building.

"Nice place. You furnish it yourself," asked R-C.

"Actually I had an interior decorator help me. She's dead now. Look, R-C, are you absolutely sure he's not anywhere in that head of yours?"

"Galvatron's gone, that's why I'm here."

"Let me guess, he's gone but that's not good enough. You want to kill him too."

"He spent a lot of time in my head, Grim. You know what it's like; whatever they think, we think, whatever we know they know."

"I'm familiar. Remember all of Red Alert's dumb knock-knock jokes?"

"Grim, this is serious. Galvatron wants to do a lot of bad things. I already know where he is, I just need _your_ help to get in."

"Why?"

"He's not alone, Shockwave."

"Oh, speak of the devil. Okay, let's say I do this, what's in it for me?"

"Payback. How are the vision sensors in your eye?"

"Still blurry, hurts when I read."

"Well then, how about a little revenge?"

"You know, technically, _you're_ the reason why I have one bad eye."

"No, technically, _I'm_ the reason you still have one good eye."

"What do you think, D?" The AI returned to holographic mode,

"Agent R-C poses a serious risk to any mission. The spontaneous injection of an AI can be catastrophic to the psyche of an agent."

"She seems okay to me."

"May I remind you what happened when Program Grindor removed itself from Agent Shockwave."

"That wouldn't be necessary, D. Look, what's your recommendation? Are we in or are we out?"

"Tactical matrix is incalculable. Outcome is uncertain. Chance of success is unknown. But a little payback would be nice."

"We're in."


	4. Part Four

Part Four

R-C led Grimlock to the building that Shockwave's tracker went to. She noticed neither Shockwave nor his boss appeared on the outside. "Okay I'm officially worried," she said, "There hasn't been any movement for days. It looks like they bunkered down or left." "Yep, what do you think D," Grim asked his AI partner. "If Galvatron is inside the building, we must enter to locate him. If he has already left, that building contains to the only clues to his current location. In either scenario, we must." "Let's go," interrupted Grim.

R-C and Grim headed to the back end of the building. "Okay stick to the plan," ordered R-C, "We split, maintain visual, no radios, movement on fours. Synced?" "Synced." "Go." As Grim went first, his AI had something to tell him, "Grim, I am concerned. I have been monitoring Agent R-C, her vital statistics are well above normal." "I'm sure she's just tense, D. I am too and I'm not fighting something that has lived in my head for a few years." "Agreed, but the anomaly is worth noting. Once we encounter the target, her emotions might make her erratic." "What can I tell you, it's just one of the things that makes us robots, D." "Excellent point, Grim. I was not looking at it from a flawed perspective. I will try to do so in the future" "Well it would make these conversations easier. Thanks for coming down to my level, D." "I'm here to assist."

Grim and R-C continued making their way around the base until they reached the door for Grim to open. "No vis," said R-C. "No vis," said Grim. "There it is," R-C said as she saw the door, "bust the lock and this teleporter will take us up top." "Whoa, whoa, you said an encrypted lock. This is a _holographic_ lock." "Is there a difference?" "Yeah, hence the two names." "So can you open it or not?" "Of course I can, it's just much harder. I just brought it up for you to realize how kick-ass I am." "I'm convinced, get to work." As Grim was busy with the lock, D reappeared, "Grim why are we doing this? Killing Galvatron will not repair the damage he did to your optic sensors." "I'm not doing it to fix my eye, D. I'm doing it because my eye is broken." "I apologize but that does not make sense to me." "Galvatron and Arlee were _always_ the best. Nobody could compete with them: not me, not Shockwave, not anybody. Trying to beat them when I should have given up was how I got hurt in the first place." "Oh, so it's pride. I was registering that emotion, but I categorized it as stupidity." "Yeah, they're closely related." Unaware by the three of them, Shockwave was monitoring their movements and prepared to counter.


	5. Part Five

Part Five

R-C reloaded her weapons as Grimlock finally got the teleporter opened.

"Okay, I'll take the lead," she said, "Give me fifteen seconds than follow. Sync?"

"Sync," responded Grimlock. R-C headed through while Grim contacted his AI,

"I need you to stay tight D. Watch my bad side."

"Of course, watching left," replied the AI, "Execute in three, two, one. Execute."

Grimlock entered a battlefield with him and R-C against Shockwave and two of his robot minions. The place was filled with guns firing, explosions, and commands coming from R-C, Grim, and the AI. R-C was able to eliminate one of the minions but had to cover from Shockwave. Both Grim and R-C waited until the other minion needed to reload his weapons. Once he did they struck, Grim took out the guard while R-C charged at Shockwave.

R-C was getting close when she couldn't continue firing,

"Damnit, it's jammed," she yelled, "Cover, cover!" They both headed for cover as Shockwave took aim and shot Grim in chest area. R-C distanced Shockwave from Grim with a grenade as she headed over to her comrade.

"Grim, are you okay," she asked.

"It's that damn left side," he answered faintly.

"D, info," ordered R-C.

"Grim has sustained two wounds in his upper left chest. Recommend evac, stat."

"Just need a minute, blah."

"Administering field stints."

"Wait, wait. R-C, don't let him…"

"Grim is now unconscious. Alarm: target alpha has reloaded."

"How bad is it, D?"

"Grim will not survive."

"Okay, D. Hop into me. I'll hold you until we get out of this."

"Thank you, R-C but I prefer to stay with Grim. He will need me to maintain his pain medication."

"An AI can't fall into enemy hands, D. If you're in there when he goes offline, you know what the armors protocol will do to you."

"I will prefer to stay with Grim."

"That's very kind of you D."

"Its just part of what makes us robots, R-C."

Shockwave watched as R-C slowly walked out into his firing range. He fired several shots but saw that they went through her and he noticed she was glowing in color.

"What is this," he asked then he heard a voice,

"Don't move." Shockwave saw R-C next to him with her guns drawn.

"How in bloody hell?"

"Thanks for the lightshow, D."

"I'm here to assist," the glowing R-C said.

"Oh buttocks," cursed Shockwave.

"However, I will not be able to assist you further," said D, "Grim's armor is beginning to shut down."

"I understand."

"Good luck to both of you."

"Both of us," questioned Shockwave, "You must be failing if you wish your enemy luck."

"Good and evil are Cybertronian constructs, Shockwave. I was merely attempting to be courteous." With that, D's holographic form vanished.

"Well one more freelancer gone," said Shockwave, "I'm afraid the reunion committee will be none to happy about that."

"Can it," ordered R-C, "Tell me where Galvatron is and don't play dumb with me."

"Hardly, I do believe our dear Galvatron is currently killing all your friends in that miserable canyon."

"What? Why?"

"I might have mentioned you were there. He's quite keen to make your acquaintance again."

"But you saw me at the snow fortress."

"R-C, may I remind I still have a contract installed on some of those people in Blood Gulch. I figure why not kill eight birds with one stone."

"Well, you just signed his death warrant."

"I'm afraid not my dear. You see, he has already moved on to someone else. And you'll have no way of telling whom."

"Whom did he jump into?"

"That, dear R-C, is between me and Galvatron. Oh but you'll find out soon enough."

"You know what, you don't have to tell me. All I have to do is pummel you senseless, inject my line into your head, and access your communication logs. I'll know exactly where he is."

"I see, well, in that case, perhaps I should tell you."

"Nah, I like my way better."

R-C knocked Shockwave into unconsciousness.

The End


End file.
